the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
The Viceroys of Destruction
The Viceroys of Destruction are a famous team of adventurers that operate mostly within the Western Empire, but can crop up anywhere. The Viceorys often come into serious conflict with the Blades of Paradigm when the two groups find themselves chasing after the same goal. Every so often, when the situation calls for it, the Viceorys will put aside their rivalry with the Blades and team up to ensure a successful outsome to the missions. The Viceorys of Destruction see the Blades of Paradigm as the competition, not the enemies. Although the Viceory's may--and often do--try to sabotauge, distract, or otherwise complicate matters for the Blades they are essentially good, meaning they do not want to injure or kill the Blades or see them harmed. The Team The Viceroys of Destruction are a team of seven that have been operating together for so long they have become not only an emotionally bonded family but also a well-oiled fighting machine. They are comparable to the Blades in many ways. Although the Blades of Paradigm have the leg up over the Viceroys by being Avatars of the Divine, that doesn't lessen the skill, talent, and power of the Viceroys; individually and as a team. Lord Adama Smith-Terense is the leader and the organizer of the Viceroys of Destruction. Lord Adama is the eldest son of the House of Smith-Terense in the Western Empire's Middle Kingdom. A staunch Protector, Lord Adama is a man of principles, scruples, and morals that whilst admirable traits do not prevent him from occasionally getting his hands dirty to complicate things for the Blades of Paradigm. Lord Adama is a giant of a man standing six foot nine inches tall and weighing 388 pounds of pure muscle mass. In addition to being an expert at utilizing a sword in each hand with exemplary skill Lord Adama is equally at home in bare knuckle contests and has mastered the art of grappling and wrestling. He is blonde haired and blue eyed and considered one of the Middle Kingdom's most eligible bachelors. Lord Adama is known to have three remarkable qi-infused items. The first two of these three are of course both of his broadswords, Extirpate and Chaperone. Extirpate is 'of slaying' orcs and trolls whilst Chaperone is capable of erecting short term fields of qi force that stop almost all missile attacks. His third item is his gleaming steel armor which (on him) is as light as cloth, protects as full plate, and turns away any element based spell. David 'Superfish' St-Thom is the clown of the Viceroys and because of his constant wise-cracking and laid on thick bufoonery is quite often underestimated or dismissed as the dangerous Scoundrel that he is. Possessed of very keen wit and remarkable observational skills, the Superfish can often pass himself off as a seer, fortune-teller, or detective. He is a very skilled fighter with his trust broadsword, Kismet, in his hand. Kismet is qi-infused to be 'of slaying' orcs and goblins. Superfish is also a consummate grappler, well-versed in a variety of martial holds that can render any foe helpless in an instant. Chivalrous, handsome, flirtatious, and charming, St-Thom is the favorite of the Viceroys with the ladies. How he came to earn the nickname Superfish isn't known. Di Ung is an Easterling whom refuses to carry a weapon because he is ''the weapon. A superb Martialist whom utilizes the Dragon style of Eastern Dynasty martial arts, Di Ung is as spry as and looks about thirty years old but is in reality 68, the oldest of the Viceroys. Because of his sheer experience and uncorked wisdom he serves both as the Viceroys' advisor. Di Ung lives by his own rigid code of ethics which includes never attacking from surprise, never refusing to show mercy or accept a surrender, and never striking a woman. As a side note, Di Ung does NOT support Damiyo Gaisuke's bid to rule the world and feels that the Damito's actions has brought utter shame to the entire Eastern Dynasty. '''Faithful John' is a Minister in the religion of Oneanism and travels with his flock, the Viceroys, to look after them and see to their spiritual needs which is, by his own admittance, often very frustrating. Among the population of the Western Empire Faithful John has an almost cult-like following because of his quick, extremely dry wit and his sometimes snarky attitude. Faithful John is instantly recognizable by his white Minister robes--infused with qi to protect as full plate--wide floppy brimmed hat, and exquisite Pizkie crafted two-handed dabus mace which is 'of slaying' undead and enchanted so that it always returns to his hands if dropped, taken away, or stolen. Deakin Wullum is a hard-fisted, hard-drinking, and hard-playing Nain hailing from the Cleftheld canyon in the Western Empire's Lower Bartuk province. Though Wullum's penchant for always being ready for a good brawl with or without his favorite weapon, the mattock Bray (N. "Crush")--enchanted to be 'of slaying' faerie-folk and giants--Wullum is not the trained Warrior most people think he is. He is, in fact, an earth Elementalist whom often attributes his skill to being an qi aspect of Bray. Wullum is also a master blacksmith and metalsmith, keeping the Viceroys' weapons and armor in tip-top shape. Wullum is particularly keen on Grery and has a much friendlier rivalry with his brother Nain than the other Viceroys have of the Blades. Neufandel Thathelas is a Valarquendi Thaumaturgist that travels with the Viceroys of Destruction for reasons of her own. She is a refined, dignified, and elegant woman of untold years; focusing powerful qi through the written and spoken word. The rumor mill says that she was raised and taught by a dragon or, more rarely, that she is actually a majestic and wise dragon in elfin shape. Whether she be a true Valarquendi or a shape-shifted dragon really doesn't matter on the battlefield where she has proven herself just as adept with her hallmark weapon: an Eastern po dao named Galad (Q. "Starlight") that is, surprisingly, not enchanted. Her soft white poet's shirt and black trousers are though. The garments are extremely light yet protect as full scale mail armor and render her impossible to be held, detained, or bound by any means; qi-based or otherwise. Saint Mahia of the Greene is the self-given tongue-in-cheek name of the final (but not the least) Viceroy. Saint Mahia is a daredevil of a Pizkie Swashbuckler that lives to thumb her nose at the Law. Her attitude towards rigid law and order often exasperates and infuriates Lord Adama but, even so, the two have a very good relationship both personally and professionally. Saint Mahia is an extreme thrill-seeker, hedonist, and sensualist; always wanting to experience some new source of excitement and adrenaline. She takes a particular fancy to stealing the Blades' unique and qi-infused items, watching the panic that ensues, and then giving them all back; just for laughs.